Omnipotence
The power to be almighty in every sense and aspect. Also Called *Absolute Power *Almighty *All-Powerful *Supreme Power *Ultimate Power Capabilities Omnipotence (from Latin: Omni Potens: "all power") is the ability to be almighty in every sense and variation, and be able to do absolutely anything and everything. The user can do absolutely anything, even the impossible, including creating something bigger than infinite or smaller than zero, or both at the same time, and anything similarly excessive. Applications *Omniarch - Rule all things. *Omnicompetence - Handle all situations or matters. *Omnifarious - Take on all and any existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. *Omnificence - Create anything and everything. *Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language. *Omnilock - Exist outside of everything. *Omnipower - have unlimited power in every conceivable way: **Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence. **Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. **Absolute Immutability - Total, absolute immutability. **Boundary Manipulation - Control all boundaries. **Causality Manipulation - Control the cause/effect relation. **Destruction - Destroy anything and everything. **Existence Manipulation - Manipulate existence. **Existential Plane Manipulation - Control all planes of existence. **Magic - Control all forms of magic. **Nonexistence - Erase any kind of existence. **Omniverse Manipulation - Control all levels of reality and even beyond. **Power Immunity - Be immune to others' powers and their effects. **Primordial Force Manipulation - Manipulate the primal forces. **Science Manipulation - Control/rewrite the laws of nature. **Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural. **Superpower Manipulation - Control, create, and delete powers in an infinite level. **Ultimate Invincibility- Be invincible. **Universal Irreversibility - Cannot be stopped. **Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once. **Omniscience - Know everything and anything. ***Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the universe. **Subjective Unity - Be the Alpha and Omega of all Variations *Complete Arsenal - Have every power *Existence Manipulation - a lesser version. *Nonexistence - a specialized version focused on erasure. *Unity - a panentheist version (the user is everything, everywhere). **Subjective Unity - user is the Alpha and Omega of all existence. Associations *Absolute Existence *Almighty Object *Boundary Manipulation *Causality Manipulation *Primordial Deity Physiology *Primordial Force Manipulation Known Users *God (Monotheistic Religion) *Eru Iluvatar (J.R.R Tolkien Literature) *One-Above All (Marvel) *Heart of The Universe (Marvel) *The Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Ryougi Shiki (Kara no Kyoukai) *Void/Origin (Kara no Kyoukai) *Shinrabanshou (Nabari No Ou) *The Mother (Spawn) *Presence (DC) *God Entity (Futurama) *Captain Omnipotent (Super/Roulette) *God (Bruce Almighty/Evan Almighty) * Ein Sof/Ayin (Kabbalah) * Ajimu Najimi (Medaka Box) * Unrestrained Author Avatars (Fictional Universes) Gallery TheTruth.jpg|The Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) is omnipotent and can make the impossible occur. 1258201-one above all super.jpg|One-Above-All (Marvel) - the creator of the Marvel multi-verse. World in my hand.jpg|With omnipotence, one can literally hold the world in the palm of their hand. Omnipotence symbol.gif|The symbol of Omnipotence. Omnipotence demotivational poster.jpg|Omnipotence in the hands of a surrealist is not a pretty sight (or is it?). Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Absolute Powers